


Young Twink and the Tentacles of Pleasure

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Cecaelias, Embarrassed Dean Winchester, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: “Dean” his dormmate called in his gravelly voice.Dean's eyes shot open, and he stared like a deer in headlights at Castiel, his roommate, His Cecaelia halfling roommate. He was so frozen in place, that he forgot to close the laptop until it was too late, and Cas had already come close enough to see what was playing on the screen. Dean watched a flicker of shock pass over Cas’ features before it was replaced by what looked like intrigue.“So, Dean. Tentacles turn you on?” Cas asked with a straight face.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Young Twink and the Tentacles of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 7 I chose Tentacles

Dean was lounging on his dorm room bed, browsing his favorite porn site. His roommate had a 3-hour class this afternoon, giving Dean plenty of time to indulge in some much-needed alone time. He had a bottle of lube and his favorite dildo ready to go next to him on his bed. He browsed his favorite site trying to figure out what he was currently in the mood for. One video caught his eye and he clicked on it. The title was “Young Twink and the Tentacles of Pleasure.” Perfect. Just would be needed right now. He clicked play and the video begin. On the screen the twink was spread eagle on his bed while a Cecaelia halfling had their tentacles wrapped around the twink’s arms and legs, holding him down. Dean slowly reached into his boxers and lazily began stroking his cock. Cecaelia porn was his favorite guilty pleasure. He watched on screen as the halfling begin running his tentacles all over the young man's body, pulling whimpers out of him. Dean close his eyes as he pictured himself in the twink’s place. His strokes sped up, and his breathing got heavier, the more he became turned on. He was so focused on his pleasure, that he didn't hear the dorm room door open.

“ _Dean”_ his dormmate called in his gravelly voice.

Dean's eyes shot open, and he stared like a deer in headlights at Castiel, his roommate, His _Cecaelia halfling_ roommate. He was so frozen in place, that he forgot to close the laptop until it was too late, and Cas had already come close enough to see what was playing on the screen. Dean watched a flicker of shock pass over Cas’ features before it was replaced by what looked like intrigue.

“So, Dean. Tentacles turn you on?” Cas asked with a straight face.

“Cas... I…uh, I can explain.” Dean choked out, mortified to be caught watching porn featuring the same species as his roommate. He'd been nursing a steadily growing crush on the other man ever since they were assigned to share this room 8 months ago.

Cas just quirked one eyebrow and gestured for him to get on with an explanation. Fuck. He didn't actually have a good one, at least not one that wouldn't embarrass him further. His silence must have been an answer enough and Cas leaned over to close the laptop and move it to Dean's nightstand. He sat on Dean's bed and reach for Dean’s shaking hand.

“It's okay Dean. No need to be embarrassed about what you were watching.” He smiled reassuringly while rubbing the back of Dean’s hand. “Honestly, I'm pleased to know that this is something you may be into.”

“Really?” Dean asked, finally finding his voice. “Why is that?” He asked.

“Well you see, I've had a crush on you for months now, but I was too afraid to act on it, unsure if my form would be a deal-breaker for you. Not everyone is open to dating a halfling.” Cas stated, a sad smile on his face.

“Not a deal-breaker. Nope. I'm…uh… I'm fully on board with your whole package.” He choked out, ears turning red.

Cas smiled “Good to know.” He leaned in slowly until their lips were almost touching and Dean could not hold back any longer. He leaned forward the last inch and captured Cas’ lips in his. The first touch sent goosebumps across his skin. Cas’ lips were soft, and full, and addicting as he kissed back. Dean felt a tentacle reach out and touch his thigh and he let out a moan.

Cas just chuckled against his lips. “You definitely seem to have a tentacle kink hmm?” He noted. Dean just nodded too embarrassed to acknowledge it out loud still. Cast pulled back and looked into Dean's eyes. “Before we go further, I just want to clarify what this is. Is this just sex, or would you be open to dating me?” Cas asked, somewhat shyly. “I'd understand if this is only something you'd want to do behind closed doors. I'm aware that not everyone is accepting of inter-species dating. So, no hard feelings if this is not something you wish to do outside of our room, in public.” Cas finished, a sad look on his gorgeous face. Dean wanted to fix that sad look.

“God Cas! I've had a crush on you since we met. I date the hell out of you!” He replied emphatically. He was rewarded with a gummy smile adorning Cas’ face.

“That makes me very happy.” The halfling declared.

Dean smiled back at him.” Good. Now that that's settled, can we continue where we left off? I've been dreaming of having sex with you for so long.” He whined.

“My pleasure.” Cas smirked, and before Dean even knew what was happening, Cas had him on his back with his arms held down by one of his long tentacles.

“Fuck.” he whimpered. He absolutely loved being manhandled.

“I plan on it.” Cas replied wickedly as he began undressing Dean. Soon his shirt was removed, along with his pants and briefs, leaving him bare to Cas’ gaze. Cas removed his own shirt as well, leaving him naked above Dean, since his tentacles made it impossible for him to wear anything on his lower half.

“You are beautiful” the Cecaelia complimented and began to kiss down Dean's body. When he reached the human’s nipples, he gently bit it down, causing a gasp to escape Dean’s lips. Dean felt two tentacles wrap around his legs, spreading them apart to make room for Cas. Another tentacle wrapped itself around his cock and begin to slowly stroke him.

“Fuck! Oh God.” Dean swore. He couldn't believe this was real; his fantasy had come to life. The tip of the tentacle wrapped around his cock begin playing with the opening of his urethra. “Do it Cas. Fuck, please!” He begged and Castiel obliged, first secreting a slick substance to act as lube and then Dean felt the tentacle gently press inside the tip of his cock. He moaned loudly as his cock was filled. The tentacle went in as far as it could, then it retreated and pressed in again, fucking inside Dean's cock. Dean was no stranger to sounding, but this felt even better than that ever did. As a tentacle kept thrusting inside his cock, he felt something larger pressed against his ass hole.

“Fuck Cas. That tentacle feels huge!” He told Cas.

“That's because it's not one of my tentacles. It's my hectocotylus. Basically, it's my equivalent of your cock.” Cas exclaimed.

“Give it to me Cas. Fuck me with your hec…hect… Fuck, fuck me with your cock.” He babbled, too aroused to concentrate on pronouncing that word. Cas chuckled, but obliged. He began pushing his hectocotylus inside Dean's tight ass. One amazing benefit of being a halfling was that they needed no lube. Cas’ tentacles and hectocotylus secreted its own. Dean's breath hitched as Cas’ large member filled him. He felt so stretched and full. Cas bottomed out, and they both let out a groan at the feeling. Cas sat back sitting on his heels, and lifted Dean’s legs in the air with his tentacles. He began moving, thrusting in and out of Dean.

“Fuck Cas. Yes!” Dean yelled, as he was assaulted with pleasure; His four limbs held tight in Cas’ grip, a tentacle in his ass, and one in his cock. It was all so overwhelming. All he could do was lay there and take it. He was screaming in pleasure when he felt the tip of yet another tentacles push into his mouth. He groaned loud around the large girth of the tentacle stretching his jaw. His orgasm slammed into him so fast, Cas barely had time to remove the tentacle from his cock before ropes of come shot up his belly. Cas’ moaned above him, and then Dean felt his insides being painted with Cas’ release. Cas collapsed on top of Dean.

“That was amazing.” Dean exclaimed through labored breaths. Cas just hummed in response. Dean ran his fingers through the halfling’s sweaty hair, as Cas’ breaths evened out. He followed him into sleep, a happy smile on his face.


End file.
